If I Ruled the World
by celticgina
Summary: A few little oneshots that don't go anywhere really. But if I ruled the world and the writers, this stuff would really happen. Some are fluffy, some angsty...depends on the bunnies' mood. MUSE for this ship finally reappeared! Encourage those Bunnies
1. Chapter 1

**These little stories, ficlets, drabbles, whatever were too small to go out on their own. But since the story bunnies still demand they be written, here ya go. All unrelated and right now rated T. That might change. It will depend on the aforementioned bunnies.**

**CONTROL**

**I love Cho! He cracks me up with just a word or two. It's that deadpan off the wall kind of humor that rings so true as a cop to me. This little drabble is my homage to Cho and who always puts me in mind of the great TV cop.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, names were changed to protect the innocent.**

*****************************************************************************************************************

When Cho told his colleague Rigsby that he went to Juvie for the usual stuff, he was being deliberately vague. It was bad enough to have done the crime and time. He was not about to make it part of his present. It was his past.

His mother told him when he came home, "What you do with this experience is up to you. It will never be spoken of again in this house". She was as good as her word. What she didn't know is how much he did take from that experience.

Being locked in a detention center with other youthful offenders was like going to hormone hell. Most of them were between 11 and 16. Most of them had no real family life to speak of on the outside. Most of them would spend the greater part of their formative years and beyond in the penal system.

Cho was different. He was smarter, had a mother who loved him and this was only his first offense. He had no desire to repeat it. So, Cho learned all he could while he was there. He did his time quietly, and managed to avoid fights by just staring people down.

He also got very lucky. Someone had left the center a VCR and tapes of old TV shows. He watched a lot of ANDY GRIFFITH, and DRAGNET. While the other kids were laughing at the old shows and cops, Cho watched them and learned. "Just the Facts, ma'am". No hysteria, no drama, just do what has to be done. Good guys win, bad guys lose. It had an order and made sense. Detective Joe Friday was cool. Not cool in the common street sense but cool in that he was always in control.

When you are a 14 year old boy locked up for essentially being stupid, control is a valuable commodity. Cho craved it. Friday never wore his emotions on his sleeve. When he did let go on someone, he used terse, well chosen words. Control and knowledge were real power, the boy decided.

That's when he started reading. It really didn't matter what he read. The center's library was pretty sparse, but he read it all. In his 14 month sentence, he devoured every book in the place. He also memorized every episode of DRAGNET. When his time there was done, it was a very different young man who greeted his waiting mother.

Cho would have and use knowledge. He would be cool and poised. He would have the control. He would be like Joe Friday. He was going to be a cop.

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Reviews make me dance blissfully through my day….really, I dance. What? You don't believe that?? **


	2. COLOR WHEEL

**COLOR WHEEL**

**I am not completely comfortable writing for Jane. The cops are easy for me. I am a little unsure on his 'voice', if that makes sense. Any constructive reviews are appreciated here**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't rule the world, my cats do, and I own nothing.**

********************************************************************************************************************

Red had been the color that sustained him. It didn't make him happy. It was his constant companion since that life shattering day. That color of their blood as it drained away with their lives. The color of that damned smile that taunts and reminds him every day.

Red is rage. It is blinding, unceasing rage. He sees red everywhere and it keeps him focused. The red is even in that bastard's name. It will be the color that pours out of him when Jane ends him.

Jane is not comfortable with the red, but he understands it. They maintain a co-existence that is necessary for him to continue on.

He saw the red when he picked up a gun and shot Hardy. Jane was already angry at Lisbon because the bastard got away. But that anger turned to blind fury when he saw her being threatened.

But just as the color wheel spins and changes your view, Jane was starting to find green as a constant companion. It was suddenly everywhere. From the lushness of the spring season that he noticed for the first time in years to her eyes.

Damn him and his reaction to those eyes. They regarded him steadily, flashed angrily and even twinkled when she was amused. He found himself looking for the shadings as they changed.

Green was all over suddenly. A huge bill board appeared on his drive in for a car featured a huge green light saying "What more a sign do you want?" Another one appeared the next day with a brunette in a vivid green dress that just said GO!

Green was the color of jealousy that reared its head when he saw the intimate tone and stance from Bosco. It glowed green and bright when Jane realized Bosco was still in love with her.

The filter with which he viewed the world was changing. He hadn't looked for those changes, but they were there transforming him.

Red means stop.

Green means go.

He looked at her and realized he only wanted to see green.

******************************************************************************************************************

**Review and Tinkerbelle will live…oh wait that's clapping. You get the idea!!**


	3. Post It Note

**This is my entry into the JELLO October Challenge. **

**********************************************************************

The Post-it Note

He was handed the plain white envelope with the flap open, of course. Privacy was just one of the rights that would be gone. Inside was a photo, taken just before it all changed. It was early in the day, he remembered.

_Grace Van Pelt pulled the camera out of the case, hesitantly. It was clear she was comfortable handling it. It was an old style SLR, not digital. As the group gathered to discuss the case they were wrapping up for the D.A., she showed it to them all._

"_Look, I talk about you all the time and my mom wanted a picture of you to put faces with names. Can I take a group shot?"_

_As with most adults, their reaction was not positive. Rigsby of course immediately agreed. But they all discounted his agreement. He would eat ground glass if she asked. Surprisingly enough, it was Cho who tipped the balance._

"_For your mom? OK. But I want a copy and you have to be in it too."_

_Jane smirked a little at that. Cho was devoted quietly to his mom. He knew where Cho's picture would go. Lisbon tilted her head to one side, thinking. Jane knew her picture would go in a frame in her apartment. Rigsby would tuck his into his mirror at his apartment._

"_I've got a self time feature; let me set it you all up"_

_As she started to group them by size, Rigsby smirked and stood in back, but Jane noticed he left a space in front him for Van Pelt. Even on film, he would want her near to him. Cho stood next to Rigsby, but he too, left that space, knowing Grace would be there. Jane stood next to Cho, a little pulled away, and Lisbon filled the space in front between them, as in life._

_Grace fluffed her hair, they all stood straight, staring at the camera. It could have been posed by Matthew Brady. She set the timer feature and ran into the frame, almost tripping. Rigsby, naturally caught her elbow, and that's how the shutter caught them all._

He traced all their features slowly with his fingers. First he examined Rigsby, holding Van Pelt's arm and looking down at her with a small adoring smile. Van Pelt stood tall, but didn't look as if she minded the large hand on her arm. She had a bright smile, as if she was told by an invisible photographer to smile big. Cho's arms were crossed, his head tilted a little to the side as if he were considering whether he really wanted to be there. Jane's smile was there, charming as ever, but didn't really reach his eyes if you looked carefully.

At last he allowed himself to look at her face. He could see that expression of amusement and pride in her group mixed in her eyes. They had always been such a window to her soul. It was those eyes and that face that would haunt him for longer than he could imagine.

Right after the shutter had snapped, the phone rang. That break finally came. It all changed. There was no time to take another picture. This was months later. That camera had probably sat on that filing cabinet for weeks before it was noticed.

Finally, he turned the photo over and read the small post it note written in Grace's precise yet feminine hand. "Was it worth all this?"

Patrick Jane would have 25 to life to ponder that as he sat in a cell.

******************************************************************

I **plan to feed the story bunnies happy food, but need reviews to do that???**


	4. BROKEN

**It occurs to me that our little happy band has the saddest pasts you could imagine. Just a little thought on that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Poor babies are not mine.**

************************************************************************

**BROKEN**

Virgil Minelli hated budget cuts. He was a cop first and foremost. Pushing pencils and playing with numbers is not what he signed on to do. But here he was, with a stack of files, and a mandate to "trim the waste". Seriously, how much waste did those moronic beaurocrats think was involved in investigating crime? They wanted waste trimmed until some lunatic went on a crime spree and then they would all want to know where the cops were. He hated math.

He had already gone through most of the units and found almost nothing to use. Cutting his units down wasn't working. He cut back and reassigned 3 agents so far. But he knew they would get them back. His hand hovered over the last pile. Lisbon's Serious Crimes. Mother Teresa and her brood. This would be impossible.

Sighing, he started with Cho. He had a good record, pretty clean. Cho was a good agent, smart, solid and an incredible interrogator. He had that Juvie record, and it was some pretty serious stuff. He was fiercely loyal to Lisbon, maybe to a fault.

Van Pelt. Now she was a rookie in this unit, but came to CBI with a pretty impressive record for someone so young. A degree in Criminology from Iowa State and she was taking courses in Criminal Psyche for a masters. Of course, that one incident in high school would have damaged anyone very badly, but she seemed fine. Almost too pretty to be a cop. She had blended pretty well into that odd little crew.

Rigsby. When Minelli first read his file and realized who he was, you could have knocked him over with a feather. Who would have thought this straight arrow would be the son of the biggest motorcycle gang leader in the state? Not only did he not use his father's last name, there was nothing else that could tie the two together. He was an astute arson investigator. Rigsby's only fault was his soft spot when it came to women.

Jane. What a disaster. Lisbon had him in hand most of the time, but he was getting worse. For a long time, she was the only one who could even tolerate him, now he was getting under her skin. While not technically an agent, Minelli could re-assign him. But who the hell would he drop that nightmare on to? He had powerful friends and for now, Lisbon had this damaged, brilliant nut in hand.

Lisbon. The leader of this group. She was tough, fair, and a good leader. She had become short sighted regarding Jane. Her ability to inspire the kind of loyalty her unit showed was impressive. Their close ratio was the best at the CBI. But she was damaged by her past too.

Ticking off the names in his head, Minelli realized that this whole group had a shared background of difficult pasts. There was something broken in all of them. They were all damaged goods by most people's measures. But as a group, they complemented each other's failings. Maybe that's why they all worked so well. He had a sense that if you cut one, they would all bleed. And after they bled, they would rise up as a whole to defend each other. Cutting one of Teresa Lisbon's bizarre little family was one tiger he was not willing to poke.

Minelli moved that stack of files to one side, untouched by the financial axe. Maybe he could reduce the number of copiers in the building?

**************************************************************************

**I know you are all out there…Please review? I never know if you read this and hated it? Even bad reviews tell me something!**


	5. PRIVACY

**Yeah, the story bunnies wanted to get a little fluffy here. Because I thought the scene in the car with Cho & Rigsby discussing the progress on his romance was too cute just let go. I just think Grace HAS to have discussed this with someone.**

**Have I mentioned that writing has become addictive? Really. I think the story bunnies have drugged me!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own them but think I should be given temporary custody? **

**************************************************************************

**PRIVACY**

Grace Van Pelt was usually more careful with her laptop. But when Lisbon called her into her office suddenly, she jumped up without thinking. Jane, who respected no boundaries, immediately wandered over to look at it. He knew she had not been typing away on it for the last 10 minutes for a case. They were between cases. The smile on her face had nothing to do with police work. As usual, he was right.

"Rigsby, you really need to see this. Grace left an IM session open"

"C'mon, I won't read her private stuff. Get away from there"

"I promise you that you will want to read it"

Cho was bored and intrigued. "Wow! You won't believe this"

"What is she having cyber-sex or something"

Cho laughed, "Or something is right."

The curiosity overcame his sense of decency. He finally heeded the whispered conversation and went over to Van Pelt's desk after shooting a quick look at Lisbon's closed office door.

"Don't worry about them," Jane smirked, "They are talking about that new vampire movie and don't want us to know. They'll be a while"

It was a chat between Gragent and someone named Fretnot. Clearly, they were old friends.

Gragent: So, you like the pix? LOL I knew I would hear from u right away!

Fretnot: OMG! The tall one, is that HIM?

G: Yeah, that's him

F: You didn't mention he was freaking gorgeous!! HE kissed you?

G: Yeah, but it didn't count, he was hypnotized.

F: Holy crap…get him hypnotized again! How was the kiss?

G: I told you, it was perfect. Amazing and it can't happen again.

F: Why the hell not?

G: We work together.

F: Calling BS on that one. You would soooo go out with him if he asked.

G: Yeah, but he doesn't ask

F: Wait, he kissed you, you said he told you he loved you, yeah I know he was drugged, but still……and he hasn't asked you out? WTF?

G: He's really sweet and shy. I think he's tried a couple of times and chickened out.

F: Hell, go and ask him! C'mon we are liberated women!

G: No way. He's pretty old fashioned and would die of embarrassment.

F: he's shy? Holy shit….does he not know how freeking hot he is? Shit, that smile, those eyes and built! And he is not a player? You look at him every day, how do you not drool?

G: yeah he is hot, but since we work together, I think we better take it slow. If he asks, I would go. LOL I just want to find out if he kisses that well when he is not hypnotized!

F: Well, don't play too coy too long. It's California; I hear half the guys are gay. If you have one like that who is interested, I would start learning hypnosis and kiss him all I could.

G: Yeah, sometimes I wish he would just make his move already. I am afraid I'd get transferred, but somehow I think he might be worth it Oh crap…GTG…Boss is calling. Call me later?

F: Ok…TTYL!

Rigsby's face was a study in embarrassment and shock. He knew how he felt about her. To read in front of everyone what she thought was amazing. A small smile crept up on his face that grew larger. He stood up straighter and taller than any of them had seen in a while.

"How about that" was all he said.

Cho was not letting it go. "So, what's it gonna take now? Does a house have to drop on you?"

"Maybe not." Wayne strolled back to his desk, still smiling.

**************************************************************************

**I am not dropping houses, just really unsubtle hints…REVIEW!!!**


	6. NERVES

**Ok, I OD'ed on the Inside the Mentalist Videos on You Tube. If you haven't seen them, they are English and feature a lot of our Boy Owen. He really is too cute and funny and I love him flipping in and out of the accent. It amuses me to no end that they have a character that looks like him who is terrified to ask out a girl. So……**

**DISCLAIMER: Really, I need to own them for a bit OK? Until then….sadly they belong to CBS and Heller.**

********************************************************************************************************

**NERVES**

"Stop staring, stop staring, stop staring"

Wayne Rigsby ducked his head down into his paperwork before Grace looked over at him again. He knew he was being juvenile. He felt like a 7th grader staring at the cutest girl in class again. This was getting bad. Hopefully no one else caught him again. Damn! Cho was smirking again. As much as he liked and trusted the man, Wayne was seriously thinking of punching that smirk off his face. He knew Cho had bets going on how long it would take him to actually ask Grace out. Hell, he wouldn't even go in on the pool himself, because he had no idea either. Wayne waded through the paperwork with his head down for the rest of the day while his inner monologue whirled.

_What the hell was wrong with me? _

_Why am I so terrified of asking Grace out for a simple date? A dinner, for God's sake. I pick her up, we go to eat, talk, laugh, and maybe kiss her goodnight. I can do that. I've done it before. What the hell? Women like me. I'm not a dog. Ok, I am good looking, I stay in shape, I can be charming. I could go to a bar after work and pick up a woman no problem. Hell, half the time they pick me up._

_Really, this is just asinine. Afraid. It's bullshit. I can run into a burning building and pull someone out. I can stand down a bad-ass motorcycle gang with nothing but my piece, badge and colleague toting a shotgun. Walk into a mobster's den. Punch out whoever needs it. Tackle a suspect. I am strong. I bench over 200lbs. I am a six foot four inch strong guy. _

_Who the hell am I kidding? _

_When it comes to Grace Van Pelt, I am a six foot four inch tower of Jell-O! I know she likes me a little. When we had that fake date and she wore that red dress, mmm that red dress….anyway, she was having a good time despite herself. At least I think so. She almost kissed me in the bathroom after that asshole got the jump on me. She took care of me so sweetly when I got burned. That was nice, having her tend to me. Too bad I was too freaking high and in pain to work that to my advantage. Even when I kissed her, she kissed me back. I remember that much. Of course, I had to be hypnotized to make move. _

_I suck. _

_I try, really I try. I talk to her about cases all the time. And sometimes when we talk about other stuff, she really smiles. Not that fake smile she gives when she's trying to go along with stuff she doesn't like. When we are on stake-outs she always brings extra food. Of course it's healthy crap, but doesn't that mean she wants me to be healthy? I almost asked her out that day by the elevator. She was smiling at me and I asked about her plans for the night….and then dropped the ball. And Cho heard it all. "You are gonna die alone" Screw him. No, it's not his fault. Why the hell can't I just man up and ask the girl out? Because if she says no and has to let you down 'gently' it will be horribly awkward at work and you will feel like and even bigger loser._

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

_This is bullshit. I am doing this. I am just going to go over to her desk and hell, who am I kidding? I am doing nothing of the sort. Even when Jane gives me openings big enough to drive a truck through, I wuss out. What the hell is wrong with me?_

The day finally ended. They all turned off their computers, stuck papers in files and headed out for the night. Wayne knew he was going home to an empty apartment, the Yankees game and a beer. It was depressing. Just as they got on the elevator, Cho suddenly remembered his book and went back to his desk waving them on. Wayne was ready for another awkward ride when Grace suddenly spoke up.

"Listen, I am going down to O'Toole's to watch the game. Why don't you stop down too?" She smiled at him, that real smile. He almost fainted in relief. "Yeah, I'd like that. When are you going"?

"Well, I am headed home to change first and then about 7?"

"Why don't I pick you up and we could go together?"

"That would be lovely." That smile again flashed as she headed toward her car.

_Damn! I should have picked today as the day in Cho's pool. Wait, does it count if she asked me out? Who the hell cares?_

************************************************************************************************************

**Yeah, the end was a little too pat, but couldn't resist it. Whaddya think? Reviews??**


	7. SECRET

**Just because I don't think I have seen anyone do this, I decided to play a little. And because the poor man always seems to be the odd man out.**

**Disclaimer: If I promise not to fill them up with too many Halloween candies, can I have them for a while? Nope? CBS and Heller still keep them I guess.**

*************************************************************************

**SECRET**

She smiled as she stepped into her apartment. She could smell dinner cooking. Considering he only got there shortly before she did, she was always amazed at how quickly he did that. Her apartment smelled like a home. As she put her piece away, he walked out from the kitchen, a towel slung over his shoulders, a smile on his face. She loved that smile. It was wide and warm and he so rarely shared it with anyone. At work, he was all business, his face a mask of stoicism. But here, with her, he smiled and it lit up the room for her. His shoes and tie were gone and his shirt was unbuttoned. He was relaxed and comfortable. She took a moment to appreciate the controlled power in his economical movements.

"All things considered, it wasn't a horrible day" His talent for understatement never failed to make her smile.

"Yeah, I only spent 20 minutes in Minelli's office getting chewed out over our pet lunatic."

"See, a good day"

They ate in a comfortable silence. Eating Korean food had been a taste she acquired much faster than she would have thought. Even better was what he could do with Italian Cuisine. He had joked that you could learn anything from books.

After dinner, they retreated to the sofa to watch the game. Her head made its way to her shoulder while he idly ran his fingers though her silky dark hair. He could feel the day's tension slowly ebbing from her.

"Ya know, Minelli talked about you again. He doesn't understand why you don't want to head up a team of your own"

"I've told you. I see the headaches you have. Besides I will not leave you to deal with that nut alone."

"Which nut? Red John? That case has been taken from us. Jane? I can handle him"

"I worry about him and you. I think he's interested and for that matter, so is Bosco."

"Aw, you're jealous? No real reason to be. Bosco is a nightmare I have no interest in reliving"

"Yeah, what about Jane? He is really working you lately"

"You think?"

"Yeah, even Rigsby noticed, and he's not the swiftest when it comes to relationships"

"Poor guy, he still hasn't made his move, has he? I think Grace is terrified he will and even more that he won't"

"He'll get there and don't change the subject"

"What? Jane? Yeah, he's charming and funny, but a nutcase. I never needed that kind of drama in my life. I think carrying on with you in secret is just enough drama in my life. Besides, why would I want him? I have you, don't I?"

The hand that had been stroking her hair grasped her head and turned her toward him. His dark eyes glittered with passion and a little possessiveness she never thought she would find attractive. Of course she never thought she would find a man strong and confident enough to deal with her and her job. She had found both, and gloried in it. Even though they had to keep their relationship a secret she loved knowing he was her rock. He wouldn't go anywhere and she trusted him completely.

"Damn right you have me" he growled just before his lips claimed her.

**********************************************************************

**I know I am going to take some hits for going there….but I love Cho and just wanted to see how they would be together. Comments? Hit the button!!**


	8. Back on His Radar

**This is another entry into the JELLO October Challenge. **

**I thought it was time another POV was heard.**

**DISCLAIMER: My cat Roxee is trying to claim ownership for me, but I have explained to her they all belong to Heller and CBS.**

**********************************************************************

**FROZEN MEMORY**

When Sam Bosco was told he was taking over the Red John case, wasn't sure if this was good or bad. Red John had been one of those serial killers that any cop worth his salt wanted a crack at. Every one of those nuts messed up at some point. He itched to be the one to find it and put the bastard away forever. It would be a feather in the cap of a long law enforcement career. For the most part, it had been a good career. He was known as a 'good cop', the highest accolade one cop could give another. He had only one major blip on his radar, and that was far enough buried to not be a real problem anymore.

But in taking on Red John, that blip was going to dragged up to the surface. He knew full well before he even looked at the file that it had been Teresa's case. She had gone on to lead her own unit and other than this case, had an impressive close ratio. That did not surprise him at all. She was tough and smart. She managed to keep that nutcase Patrick Jane in line enough to close out all those cases. She was also the biggest mistake he had ever made as a cop.

He allowed himself the rare luxury of really remembering her. She was eager and quick witted when he first met her. There was a steely strength to her small frame. And she had looked up to him as a mentor and made him feel like a bit of a hero. It was a heady combination for any man, and he was foolish enough to follow through on the natural instinct he should have suppressed. Thankfully, Teresa moved onto the CBI. She moved out of his orbit and onto her own impressive career. He hadn't seen her in years.

The meeting in Minelli's office was more a shock than he allowed. As is often the case in re-unions, the reality and memory collided. Somehow, he was still half expecting her to be that eager young girl. His memory had frozen her as he had last seen her, quiet calm and a little broken hearted. She had actually seemed small that day, he remembered. He had thought she might actually break and worried, but knew he could no longer claim that right.

She was still breathtakingly beautiful. Her features were still delicate, with huge eyes that looked straight through to your soul. Even though she was by most people's lights, petite, she still gave the impression of size and strength. She was stronger and tougher somehow. The bright eyed, sharp young detective had been replaced by a quietly commanding presence. She obviously ran her unit well. That oddly tight little group was loyal to her to a fault. She was also highly annoyed that she had been taken off one of the biggest cases in the state. He knew that she considered it added insult to injury that it had been given to him. She still had the ability to take his breath away. She also had clearly relegated him to a long ago youthful mistake.

The memory frozen in his heart had been forever replaced. Part of him mourned that, but the bigger part also knew he would go right back to what they had shared if she ever wanted that. He watched as the consultant and she exchange full conversations with just a glance. Perhaps he should go back and find that frozen memory. It was apparently, the best he would ever do.

**********************************************************************

**I am still trying to decide if I dislike him or feel a little sorry for him.**

**Reviews Please???**


	9. LESSON LEARNED

**So, this one is a little angsty. This one arrived courtesy of the story bunnies who were not happy at how sick I have been. Bronchitis is not the fun it's cracked up to be.**

**DISCLAIMER: I was trying to get the doctor to prescribe them, but no luck. They still belong to CBS and Heller**

**************************************************************************

**LESSON LEARNED**

"Lisbon Loafers"

Patrick Jane didn't think Teresa Lisbon heard that. She did. Frankly she was a little disappointed in him. Like so many men, who saw a strong woman doing a traditionally man's job, he bought into the stereotype. Because she was a cop and had to dress professionally and for action, he assumed that the sensible, boring shoes she wore were her first choice in fashion. Like so many stereotypes about women who were cops, it was so ridiculous. That people couldn't make the obvious realization that you can not chase and apprehend bad guys wearing stilettos or cute sandals was a little obnoxious.

Yeah, people commented on being able to spot cops by their shoes in general. Again, on your feet, expected to be ready to chase a perp, you are wearing a certain type of shoes. But just as the men didn't wear those shoes off duty, neither did she.

To be honest, like a lot of women, she liked shoes. Being a little shorter, she liked heels. But the problem is that she was called into work on a moment's notice so often that wearing them often was a little impractical. But when she wore them, boy did she love the good ones. She only had a couple of pairs of designer shoes. They were too expensive on her salary, but she had bought them for an occasion each time.

There was one pair that had only ever seen the light of day, or evening actually once. They were a pair of Gold Jimmy Choo's. And they were a thing of beauty, a piece of art. They went perfectly with that gold gown she bought for the Mayor's award dinner right after the McTeer case. She honestly bought the shoes first. She couldn't help it. They were gorgeous. It took 2 solid days of shopping to find a dress to match the Gold 4 inch heels with the intricate black lace.

There are times in every woman's life that when she is dressed in a killer outfit, feels good about herself and the hair and everything works, she knows she is at her very best. For Teresa Lisbon, it was one of those nights. She was to meet her team from the SFPD at the Grand Hotel. They had a table and were all excited about the evening ahead. She was going dateless officially. Unofficially, she couldn't wait for him to see her like this.

She honestly didn't think the rest of their team knew about them. Sure they knew that he had taken to mentoring her. They knew that the two had become close. They also assumed that Lisbon was working too hard to be a bad ass cop and great investigator to risk it all. They all assumed wrongly.

They would still have to be circumspect and careful tonight. But she knew his eyes would briefly light up when he saw her. He would give her that wry half smile that she loved. She was on top of the world that night.

What she learned was the only way to go from the top of the world was down. She learned not to forget what her past experiences had taught her. If things are too good, hang on, they will fall apart. She had forgotten with him for a short time.

From the top of the stairs at the ballroom entrance, she paused. She had never attended anything so swank. She wanted to drink in the moment. It didn't occur to her that she made quite a picture, a beautiful woman in a gold dress with great legs showcased by the dress and shoes. He spotted her immediately. He could always sense her presence. She had a strength and vitality that pulled at the slightly weary cop in him.

Their eyes met, and his widened in appreciation. Her smile grew wider and then froze on her face. Instead of the welcoming half smile, he gave her the slightest apologetic shrug with his free arm. His other arm was around a woman. She was tall, thin, blond and beautiful. On her left hand was the gold ring he had given her years before. Clearly he neglected to mention she was coming.

Teresa gathered herself and walked down those stairs with most of the luster off the evening. She was dateless in all senses of the word. She was dressed to kill and she suddenly didn't care. She wanted her pajamas and slippers. She steeled herself to just force herself through the evening. What were a few hours?

As she approached them all, she took in the perfect black dress on the taller blond. It looked expensive, but she knew his wife came from money. In typical cop detail, she took in all the details, the hair, jewels and shoes. MY GOD, the shoes. How could she be wearing the same damn shoes??? The first time in her life she buys designer shoes and his wife is wearing the same shoes.

The rest of the evening was a miserable blur. She was sure she smiled and said all the right things. She knew she got the hell out of there as soon as possible. It was a turning point in her life. She never discussed it with him, but she never again saw him outside work. It was over. She picked up the pieces of herself and threw herself into the new challenge of working at CBI.

But those shoes, oh those shoes. They were carefully wrapped up and put away. She couldn't wear them again. She couldn't get rid of them. They became a reminder to her why she wore Lisbon Loafers.

**********************************************************************

**I just thought his comments about the shoes and clothes were obnoxious. So, this is the answer. Reviews make me breathe better???**


	10. KISSES

**It occurs to me that we know exactly what Rigsby is thinking. Even if he didn't have a really cute open book for a face, he tells Cho everything. So, what is Grace thinking? The conversation Grace has with her inner Grace.**

**DISCLAIMER: I would be very careful with them. Who am I kidding, poor Rigsby would be so manhandled!! Good thing they belong to Heller and CBS**

**************************************************************************

**What Have I Done?**

They sat and drank the priceless wine with pizza in a much looser atmosphere. It was kind of nice change from the soda. Grace savored the flavor, and secretly thought it was kind of musty. It did have nice warmth going down, although that warmth could have been for another reason. Forcing herself to remain relaxed and pay attention, she listened to the others as her thoughts crashed like waves in a Hurricane.

_Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod! What have I done? I kissed him. I dragged him into a darkened office at the CBI, for crying out loud and kissed him. It was great. It was better than great. That man can kiss. Whoo hoo, can he kiss. I could kiss him for hours. I plan to kiss him for hours. Wait? What the hell have I done?_

_I knew this would happen. The first day I met the team, he stuttered my name and said hello. I remember thinking how gorgeous he was and how off limits. I wanted to sink into those eyes. But no, I was good. I was careful. No office romances for me. Besides, I was sure he was just another jerk looking for convenient booty at work. No thank you. I was NOT going to be that girl. I would be polite, but aloof._

_Oh that kiss, though. Those nice strong arms around me holding me up. My knees were going to go soon if hadn't been holding me so close. All of him felt nice and strong. Wait. What have I done? I knew he was really interested. It went way past the usual flirt crap I had gotten before. He was respectful and sweet. On that fake date, I knew he was wishing it was for real. I was too. Nothing like having a great guy's eyes light up when you are wearing a killer dress. _

_And he really is a great guy. He's sweet, and kind and brave. I couldn't believe it when he went into that fire. I can't believe he told me LOVED me that day. Nothing like some strong drugs to get a guy to say it. I have spent years trying to get guys to say that and he spills it on drugs no less. Then he passes out. He looked so cute sleeping. Bet I'll get to see that tonight too. Stop. What have I done? _

_We are both agents and in the same unit. There is no way this will be allowed. So, I get the guy but not the job. Right Grace. Remember that. Don't remember all the times he almost asked you out. Don't remember how great his butt looked in those jeans. Oh do NOT remember how hot he looked trying to put on that tiny camp shirt. Don't remember almost kissing him in the men's room. Don't remember how he had to be hypnotized to kiss you. Yum, that was a great kiss too. Pretend you don't remember. Pretend you don't think about that mental image a LOT. _

_Hmm, this wine is sort of growing on me. _

_This whole week has been bizarre. In the middle of a case, for crying out loud, he finally gets up the nerve to say it to you. And then you just stammer until he goes in for a kiss. I didn't know whether to thank Jane or not. Yeah, you were going to let him kiss you in the basement of that house, weren't you, Grace? And you were going to kiss him back. You've been wondering about his kisses for months now. _

_Wait. Jane just said something. Crap! I have no idea what anyone said. Just give them all that little half smile. Pretend you have not been thinking about Wayne. Do NOT lick your lips to see if you can still taste him on you._

_Oh God. You thought you were so cool with that "Not the right time" crap. His face just fell. What a bitch. The poor guy puts it all out there. He's ready to screw the rules and the CBI. You know you want him. You've been dreaming about him. You've been moaning his name in your dreams. Moaning. Yeah, you'll be doing some of that tonight too. Stop. What are you doing?_

_You thought you were so cool until you got a glimpse of his face in the kitchen. Felt that shock of awareness as he grabbed a glass and brushed your shoulder. That one little touch and it felt like an electric shock. You made your move. One kiss, you thought. Just one. Like having a tiny treat and then you wouldn't feel so deprived on your diet._

_There was nothing tiny about him. One taste and you wanted it all. One taste and he was breathing hard. One taste and you realized it would never be enough. You want more. Hell, you want it all. You go back in for more. And he is right there. Thank God you needed oxygen at one point. You would have never stopped. Passionate, deep, toe-curling kisses. He didn't grab you and stick his tongue down your throat or try to pry your jaw open. No, he explored, tasted and stroked. Strong and gentle. You might have known. It's who he is. Oh yeah. That warmth is NOT wine._

_Who the hell is the CBI to decide who you love? Love? Oh crap. It's love. The handsome, sweet, strong, slightly shy guy got to you big time. _

_OK. I've pretended long enough. I am out of here. I am going to continue that kiss and tell him. We'll figure it out. I have kissed enough frogs. I want my Prince Charming, even if he drives an SUV instead of a white horse. Yeah, I am kissing a prince of a guy tonight. Maybe I will get a happily ever after….._

"Good night all"

She could hear his good night above the others. Keeping her smile to herself she knew exactly how good a night it would be.

***********************************************************************

**I am hoping this is what she thought. Because if she plays that darling boy…..**

**Whaddya think??**


	11. MODERN LOVE

**This one is dedicated to my newest Facebook friend. It came out of a conversation online. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own some really bad pix that have been posted on Facebook but not them!**

**************************************************************************

**Love in the Modern World**

Wayne had never been the kind of guy to sit at a computer. He didn't hate them or anything. He emailed, checked sports stats, laughed at You tube videos. He even occasionally im'ed people. But it was a pretty task specific kind of thing. It just seemed too sedentary a type thing for him. He had a laptop and would download music once in a while for his mp3. He liked music that pumped him up for running.

He knew his way around the internet, but was no whiz on them like Grace. She could make that thing practically sing information for them in heartbeat. He knew how to access all those databases, of course. She just did it faster than any of the rest of them.

When he got the email from his Goddaughter Heather asking him to join Facebook and friend her, he wasn't too sure about it. He called her parents right away. 12 year old Heather was a little doll, but kind of young for her years. Her Dad, Tim had been Wayne's sergeant when he first became a cop and they just clicked as friends. He was the one who had urged him to apply to the CBI. His wife Kelly was a nice girl and they had the kind of marriage that Wayne dreamed about, when he allowed himself to think about it.

After confirming with Tim that Heather was allowed to be doing this, he friended her. Once he checked out her page and laughed at the pictures she posted of her cat dressed up in costumes, he started to look around Facebook. He had heard a lot about it lately. It had begun to figure into cases more and more as ways people connected with each other. As cops, they always had to be on top of those kinds of things.

He promptly forgot all about it for a week or so until he got an email saying someone named Grace had friend requested him. There was only one Grace he knew and he hoped it was her. Yes! He started looking at all her pictures. It showed her with friends, some family, and even a guy or two getting familiar. Wayne couldn't believe he was growling at a computer screen.

After that, it became part of his routine. He discussed it with no one. He did find quite a few guys from his Academy class, a couple of firefighters and a cousin or two online. It was nice to connect with them. But every night, he checked Grace's profile. Who was commenting on her wall? What was her status? Had she added any pictures? Most of all, he watched her relationship status. The day it went from "single" to "it's complicated", his heart dropped. Who the hell was that about? Was some loser playing her? Was she hurting?

For 2 weeks, he watched that little phrase on the side under her picture. He agonized about what to do. The comments and updates gave him no clue. She seemed fine at work. He should know, he had made watching Grace surreptitiously his favorite indoor sport.

Finally, he caught a break. Cho mentioned an article in the Times about Facebook. This was it. The opening he needed to ask without sounding weird.

"Yeah, my 12 year old Goddaughter got me on that. It's kind of cool. But I never know what to say. I mean why do people even care? Some of the pictures and videos are fun to look at. But like the relationship status, I don't get it. Either you are or you aren't? What the hell does its complicated mean anyway?"

There. He congratulated himself on sounding casual about working that into the conversation. Now, would Grace take the bait?

Cho just shrugged. "I can't be bothered. People I want to talk to, I call. You, Van Pelt? Are you on this?"

Wayne could have hugged Cho, if he were the kind of guy who hugged other guys, which he was NOT. Trying so hard to not look overly interested in Grace's answer, he held his breath inwardly.

"Yeah, I'm on it."

Cho just nodded his head and went for coffee. Damn! She wasn't going to say anything useful. He was shocked by what she did next. She leaned over Wayne and whispered in his ear, "Its complicated could mean that the guy you really are interested in works with you and you're not allowed to date him. It could mean that if he finally asked you would say yes. Because Wayne, even if it's on Facebook, when a guy checks your profile every night, it's stalking. But if you check his back just as often, it means that your relationship status IS complicated. But if he asks me out, I would happily change my relationship status."

That night, on Facebook, the relationship status of two more people was forever changed.

*************************************************************************

**Yes, I promise, more Jisbon and Cho to come. But I must go where the story bunnies drag me….they are strong little suckers!! **

**Please Review!**


	12. ENVY

**THis is a repost of this story...there were a lot of mistakes and it got posted that way. So, here it is....a little better I hope!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish!!**

* * *

**ENVY**

This is a little piece about how everyone wants something that someone else has or what they are able to do that you can not.

CHO

Kimball Cho was not a fool. Notwithstanding that guy who played basketball and was like 7 feet, most oriental guys weren't very tall. It was one of those facts you lived with when you were Korean. You didn't expect to have blonde curls, huge blue eyes or be over 6 feet. If you were smart, you developed a thick skin about that fact. If you lived in California, you developed a very thick skin about it. The American ideal of a man was 6 foot and broad shouldered. Wayne Rigsby had most of that going for him in spades. He had huge expressive blue eyes that he could make look like a cocker's spaniel puppy at will. He was over 6 foot, around 6' 4" according to his file. And he had features that women loved. The only saving grace here (yeah pun intended in Cho's mind) was that he really didn't know how much women wanted him. If he had any clue, Rigsby would be impossible. All Cho knew is that he would give 5 years of his life to be able to look down on people like that. He knew he was strong, but sometimes it would be really cool to be that big.

RIGSBY

Despite her size, Lisbon had an air of command. You just listened to her. In the years that Wayne Rigsby had spent working for her, it never failed. Some jerk would look at her size and you could see the wheels turning. They would assume she was a pushover. Then she started barking orders, kicking ass and taking names. In a group of agents twice her size, they looked instinctively to her as the boss. He was pretty sure she had some of this naturally. After all, she had younger brothers, so bossing guys around was no big deal. Once she became a cop, she honed that attitude and made it work for her. Wayne was a big man. He got noticed in a crowd. But he was always nervous about seeming like a bully. It was why he wouldn't take and seize control in most situations. He knew it would hinder him toward becoming a unit leader. He needed to learn that air of command. Sometimes, he faked it. Mostly, he secretly studied Lisbon to learn it. Always, he envied her ability to be the boss, whether anyone said she was or not.

LISBON

Teresa Lisbon hated how rigid she had to be. She would love to be able to just roll with whatever comes her way. She knew how to command, to run an investigation on the fly and to organize the take down. But when things were looking to be changed on the way, she wanted to be able to switch gears in a heartbeat. It didn't seem fair that Patrick Jane could take any situation, spin it to his advantage and make it work. Whether he used his incredible acute observational skills, or his charm or his lightning quick mind, no matter the situation, Jane made it his own. It always seemed like he planned it just that way, no matter what that way turned out to be. He was ready for all options, even the ones no one could foresee. Even when it seemed he was about to fall flat on his face, he would find a rabbit to pull out of someone's hat. Teresa wanted to be able to take all this in and laugh it all off. Between years of being the responsible child and the boss, she knew she would never be that person. She would just watch Jane in awe and envy.

JANE

Faith was a tricky business. It could make the most sensible person behave in an irrational manner. The ability to believe even when science and hard facts tell you otherwise was amazing to Patrick Jane. He was never even sure he had that kind of child-like faith even when he was a child. Truthfully, he was never a child. He never had that world of blind belief. You can't unknow things, even if you would like to. He often thought it would be nice to have such an emotional rock to lean upon in a shifting world. Grace Van Pelt had such a strong belief. Her faith, even after years of being in law enforcement was real and absolute. She believed in the good in people. She believed that love can save. She believed that Heaven was real and she would go there if she lived a good life. It was what enabled her to remain somehow pure in a business of cynics. Jane suspected it was partially that sense of real purity that had attracted Rigsby. Of course, that she was stunning didn't hurt either.

Jane would love to be able to believe in good and evil as equal forces in the world. It didn't seem like there was much good to outweigh the real evil that had permeated his life. He envied that sense of faith. Perhaps if he had faith, he would be able to sleep more than a few hours a night.

VAN PELT

The problem with being a tall, pretty red-head is that people noticed you. If you tried to blend in, it didn't happen. Grace tried hard to understand that and learn how not to react to what she saw at work. She needed to learn to keep her feelings off her face. It was bad enough to still feel horror and sadness at what crime victims suffer. It was even worse when civilians were able to spot that on you. When they went to a crime scene or to talk to a suspect, people always noticed Jane. Usually, he was acting or saying something odd. Lisbon always commanded attention and respect. No one ever really noticed Cho. He was able to observe and not give any of his thoughts away. His face never smiled or twitched. Grace had seen him react and laugh. Truthfully, he had a nice smile. But most of the time, he could be a wall for all anyone knew what he thought. Grace wanted to be able to pull that off. She used to watch him, and try to copy some of those moves. Then he caught her and gave a short bark of laughter. "Van Pelt. You are not me. Cut it out" She was embarrassed and of course, she blushed bright red. Damn! What she would give to be as stoic and impassive as Kimball Cho.

* * *

**I hope the minor corrections made this more read-able. Press the magic button and let me know??**


	13. FEEB

**I have a confession to make here. I have been cheating big time on this little world. They just about broke my heart here. But, I decided that when they finally got their heads out of their collective asses and put my little ship back together, I would be ready. Consider this little piece that first step.**

**DISCLAIMER: You all know I don't own anything here. Otherwise stories like this would be unnecessary. **

**FEEB**

There was a hierarchy to law enforcement. Your opinion of that was colored by your place on that food chain. At the bottom were security guards. Actually, they kind of lived in the sub-basement. Small town cops and sheriffs were up higher. Small Cities came next. It went up in size and reputation. It helped if a TV show was based on your department. But only if the show was cool. At the top of the pyramid were most state and federal departments.

Wayne Rigsby understood that. He had started in a decent sized city. San Diego wasn't the "big job", (NYPD) but it had a good solid rep. He took the next step by going to the CBI. He was proud of the job he did. He was in serious crimes. They had a phenomenal clear ratio. In the relative world of law enforcement, he stood tall. Then he met O'Laughlin. Rigsby knew the Feds outweighed them. It was ok. Most of the time they were able to keep the 'f'ing feebs' out of their cases. After all, the CBI was modeled on the FBI. It was founded on the premise that there were so many local departments, the state needed something more centralized to deal with the bigger stuff. You really didn't want the feds in on every large case.

In other circumstances, he might have even liked O'Laughlin a bit. If he wasn't a fed, but CBI. If he wasn't dating the woman he loved. If he wasn't such a big gesture, over the top type. If he wasn't dating the woman he loved. Hell, that was the point. He was dating the woman he loved. He was dating her openly. They could go to lunch together. It was cute, not a violation of the rules. They could be seen holding hands. It was sweet, not grounds for disciplinary action. He could take her up in a helicopter. It was a grand gesture, not abuse of the helicopter.

Wayne had been able to do none of those things. He could barely love her openly. Yeah, it was the best kept secret at the CBI and most of Sacramento. Everyone knew about his feelings. When she finally gave in, the narrow world of cops gossiped about them. They were flouting the rules, but no one except Hightower much cared.

It ate at him. Wayne didn't like to think of himself as a jealous guy. He was not the petty ex-boyfriend. He was classier than that. That's what he always thought. Of course, he always thought he would never date a cop either. He found himself staring. He found himself making stupid comments.

He finally pulled himself up short. He loved Grace. That hadn't changed. If she called tomorrow and told him he would have to commute 3 hours each way but they could be together, he would be on the road right away. It was pitiful. But she deserved better. Not that the "f'ing feeb" was better. Yeah, he was tall, good looking, smart and got her job. But he really didn't understand how precious a gift he had been given. She was a jewel in a five and dime store. He treated her ok. Anything less and he would have met the violence that lived deep inside Wayne.

So, he watched carefully. He told himself he was just watching out for a friend. He decided to be the bigger man. It was killing him, but he would. He wouldn't embarrass her by wearing his heart on his sleeve any longer. He started by telling Cho he was over it.

Cho didn't believe him. It would take saying it over and over. Maybe if he could convince Cho and Jane, he could convince his own broken heart.

He worked with the guy. Wayne knew Lisbon was distracted as all hell. But did she really have to send him out constantly with the man? He tried to be professional. Even when the "f'ng feeb" out maneuvered him on the clue he found. He remained calm. When they were faced with a witness carrying a big ass gun, he handled it. He privately congratulated himself that he handled the situation much better than O'Laughlin. Wayne got the guy to back down.

Wayne Rigsby had decided to be the better man and for sure the better agent. Mr. Ex football player would have nothing on him. It was a contest that no one else knew about. But Wayne was determined to win it, even if it only put a slight salve on the wound.

He even tried the cliché of "take care of her". How much better could he get? He all but told the guy he wouldn't snake him. He was being the better and bigger man here. Every guy worth his salt knew the correct answer was either a head nod or a simple affirmative. Not this jerk. No, he wants to have a pissing contest in the middle of the CBI. Wayne again reminded himself he was the better guy. He hadn't planned on voicing the threat, but the jerk forced his hand.

That was it. The moment he needed. All those careful lectures to himself were shot out the window. He tried. Really, he tried. But clearly, O'Laughlin didn't understand.

Wayne was going to publicly behave. He would be all professional around Grace. But privately, he would watch. Jerks like O'Laughlin would always trip on their own egos and dicks. When that happened, and the opening came, Wayne would be ready.

He was going to get _his_ Grace back.

**Am I forgiven for straying? Review and let me know? **

**BTW, I have been obsessed with COVERT AFFAIRS. It's a silly and fun show that ran this summer on USA network. If you watched at all, wander over to those stories. Whoops, that was big time straying wasn't it?**


End file.
